


The Aquila Versus The Cackling Flame

by Sleepy_fan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, ConHayth Week 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_fan/pseuds/Sleepy_fan
Summary: CEO Haytham Kenway gets kidnapped by a Super Villian. Or if you ask him, a Super Idiot.





	

Haytham glared daggers at the monumental idiot calling themselves The Cackling Flame. The person was wearing a full-length spandex outfit – it was blood red and neon orange with matte black trim. They were wearing a cape made out of some sort of asbestos-lined material that creaked and flapped as the moron paced back and forth in front of him. This flaming lunatic had broken into his office building by blasting a hole through his window (which had been open at the time, to allow some fresh air into the office) and tackled him before Haytham could get up and tied him to his chair.

“Why are you wearing pink go-go boots? It rather clashes with the rest of your outfit. Or did you get dressed in the dark this morning as well as terribly hungover?” Haytham grumbled irritably as he watched the glorified jewel thief continue to stomp around on the rug.

Flames sparked and flames curled from the tips of The Cackling Flame’s hands as the shorter person whirled and pointed a finger in what was quite obviously supposed to be some sort of threat display “You watch your tongue, hostage! I need you alive, but that does not mean that I won’t hurt you if you try anything.”

“You are the one tottering around in high heeled boots, not me. How do you plan on getting out of this mess without getting arrested? We are on the tenth floor, and the way that you got in – the window washer you hitched a ride with has already left. The police have been trying to catch you in earnest since you tried to steal all of the sapphires in the city. Which, I might add, you failed as they were able to figure out what it was you were trying to do. From what I have heard, they have even made contact with the Brotherhood of Superheroes to send one of their people to hunt you down and bring you to justice.” Haytham snarked, sighing as the villain continued to pace back and forth.

“You are very calm, for a civilian who is at the mercy of someone like me. I do not kill or harm when I can, but you have been bitching at me for the better part of an hour! You lecture me as if you think you have the right to do so!” The villain snarled, striding forwards, intent on looming over his bound captive… And failing as he bumped into the fine mahogany table that separated the two of them. His fingertips were still smoking in agitation.

“If you can control your powers enough to turn them off completely, I suggest you do so. You are standing close to where the fire alarm in this room is, and you will set it off, unless you come closer to the hole you put in my wall. Honestly, why did you try to kidnap me? You are a thief, not a kidnapper. I have several meetings I must attend to today and getting kidnapped for whatever idiotic reason you have in mind is not something I want to do. I am nearing the end of my lunch break.” Haytham sighed, tapping the fingers of his right hand against the palm of his left, seemingly utterly unaffected by the situation at hand.

“I had heard that you were a stone cold bastard… I didn’t realize how true it was. You do realize that I could burn you alive, and since there is no one on this floor, no one would be able to hear you scream? Sure, the police will come investigate the hole in the window eventually, but not before I mar that handsome face of yours – and maybe take those pretty, pretty blue eyes.” The Cackling Flame threatened, insulted that the other was taking him so casually.

“The police have already been notified of the break in, and I daresay that they will come quickly, given that you were spotted headed this way about ten minutes ago. Why did you decide to go after me, hmm? I have no gemstones, no flashy rocks that you can sell.” Haytham revealed with a small smirk “All of us who work in this district were warned of such, and to be careful, in case you decided to try to cause trouble elsewhere, and here you are. Is it money you are after, and are trying to get a ransom from my company? Honestly, there are better uses to put your talents to, than thievery.”

The villain sputtered angrily and flailed, uncertain as to how to deal with this person. The powerful CEO was acting more like a stern and disappointed father, rather than a hostage or a victim of a crime. He had no idea what to do, but he did stomp over to the window – to check on whether or not Kenway was lying through his teeth or not – as well as to avoid setting the fire alarm off, as it would cause the fire department and police to show up, which was the last thing that he wanted to happen. “Not all of us grew up with silver spoons in our mouths, and the world at our feet.”

Haytham raised an eyebrow at that “Oh? I did not say that you came from a wealthy background – I assumed nothing about your past, and you are making rather a lot of assumptions about mine. It is unfortunate that this conversation must come to an end, but my gallant rescuer – whoever they may be – is coming shortly.”

The Cackling Flame could see red and blue flashing lights as well as hear the distant echoing wails of police sirens. Panic started to fill the villain – he had been working his way up through the criminal underworld, and if he went to jail, his shot at becoming a member of the Dark Alliance would disappear permanently. “Hah, they’re at least fifteen minutes away, ad by then I will have made my escape! Empty your wallet.”

“And how, pray tell, do you expect me to do that? You have tied me to my chair. Besides, there is nothing in my wallet that you would be able to use.” The CEO pointed out, rather exasperated by all of this nonsense.

The Cackling Flame stared at Haytham hard for several seconds before striding over to the CEO and about to either search the other’s pockets – or untie Haytham – when in through the broken window flew a white and blue clad Hero.

“Step away from that man, Cackling Flame! You are under arrest for breaking and entering, among other crimes. Resistance is futile.” The hero intoned, walking with a grace that belied the other’s impressive height and broadness of shoulders.

The Flaming Moron fled from this masked man… Only to run directly into the waiting stun-batons and fire-extinguishers of the dozen or so police officers who had just arrived on the other side of Haytham’s door, just as the CEO knew would happen.

Haytham knew that, because he had be ability to see several minutes into the future – well, probable futures. He had known that he was safe, and that distracting the villain from going after the encoded files he had been sent to steal would delay The Cackling Flame long enough to be captured and tried for his crimes.

He waited until after the police left to speak with his hovering rescuer “Thank you for saving me… Although why the hell are you wearing something so ridiculous, Connor?”

The spandex-clad hero yelped in surprise before stammering out “I… I… why do you think my name is Connor, civilian?”

“Do you really think I would not be able to recognize your voice? Or your behind for that matter? Why are you wearing something that is skin-tight? Surely it must be stifling. I suppose this is what you have been doing that has been keeping you out rather late at night, mm? Did you think I wouldn’t figure it out? And when were you going to tell me that your abilities had manifested?”

“I… You… What? You have powers as well? This is a standard uniform for the Brotherhood of Heroes… It also minimizes being potentially snagged on something while flying or dodging. Why did you not tell me that you had powers, rake:ni? What can you do?” Connor managed out, approaching his father. He hesitated for a couple of moments before tugging up his mask. It was oppressive and itchy, and besides his father did not have a surveillance camera in his office, so his identity would not be recorded for others to discover.

“Superhuman strength, touch telepathy and I am also classified as a battlefield Seer for myself and those within a six foot radius, for up to a half an hour warning of four potential futures. Before you ask, yes I had been part of the Brotherhood of heroes. I retired after I married your mother and found out she was pregnant. I did not want that kind of work following me home and harming or potentially killing her or you. I was relocated to Boston and quietly built up a company to provide for the two of you. Where did you think you got your abilities from?” Haytham asked quietly, a gentle smile appearing on his face, even as he worried for what might happen to Connor. “I have a touch of Silver-tongue as well.”

“I… I wasn’t sure where I got them… I know that grandfather has some abilities with water, as well as the ability to know where he is at all times with absolute certainty… Can you also find a location, if you think about where you wish to go on a mental map?” Connor responded, less surprised than he felt he probably should be. “I have touch telepathy as well… it is one of the reasons why I try to avoid touch with many unless I absolutely must. I can fly for short distances, I have superhuman strength… and I am not certain what else I may be able to do… What was your designation, father?”

“I was the Silver Sword… But that was years and years ago… Oh, and you know your uncle Shay? He was The Morrigan.” Haytham answered, a small smile appearing on his face. “A good number of my closest friends are either retired Heroes, or were part of the support staff – healers, PR handlers, secrecy  protection agents and such. I suppose I will be taken to a Brotherhood burrow to be spoken with and calmed down. I will of course, praise the dashing young hero who saved me just in time from the pyrokinetic villain. He was very threatening, and could have hurt me badly.”

“… You could have overpowered him, if you wanted to… Yes?” Connor asked, sighing a little at his father’s theatrics. Then again, his father was quite correct about protocol. Conor tugged his mask back on as the knock on the door indicated that the paramedics had arrived, to check Haytham over for injuries.

“If I felt that I was in sufficient physical danger, yes. However resorting to force would have pushed him to use his fire powers and that would have been… Difficult to deal with, as I am out of practice and my abilities are largely subtle in nature. In addition, I am uncertain as to whether or not the Brotherhood in this area is aware of the fact that I have abilities. It’s been over fifteen years since I last checked with them.” Haytham pondered, allowing himself to be carried out of the room and checked over by the paramedics.


End file.
